ETERNAL LOVE
by Eldanar
Summary: No es más que mi repuesta al desafío 22 de la pareja del fénix lpdf


Bueno, este no es más que un intento de desafío de lpdf, el primero q e hecho.

**ETERNAL LOVE:**

Dos chicos caminaban y charlaban tranquilamente sobre sus vacaciones, camino de la torre de Griffyndor, en cuya sala común esperaban encontrar a su mejor amiga cuyas razones para quedarse en el castillo en navidad, no convencían del todo a sus amigos. Aún así ellos que la habían echado de menos, decidieron darla una sorpresa y volver un par de días antes (sobretodo por la insistencia en ver a su amiga por parte de cierto moreno…)

-De verdad Ron, no me cabe en la cabeza porque no quiso venirse con nosotros- decía un Harry algo resentido.

-ni yo, no sé, vale que dijo que tenía que estudiar… ¿y qué, el resto de los años también y se vino con nosotros- contestaba un pelirrojo menos molesto que su mejor amigo.

- ya, es que si hubiera sido por ir con sus padres…, lo habría entendido, pero no sé….

Sólo espero que no se quedara por alguien más- e interrumpiendo su conversación divisaron algo que les dejo atónitos¡Hermione se encontraba en frente del retrato de la dama gorda con Malfoy! e increíblemente para ellos parecían hablar en buenos términos.

-Harry será mejor que nos escondamos o Hermione pensará que la espiábamos-dijo apresuradamente Ron, quien no salía de su asombro.

-está bien.

Se escondieron detrás de una puerta entreabierta, cercana a el lugar donde se encontraban, desde donde, si bien no podían escuchar la conversación, podían vigilarles.

Harry quiso salir a matar a Draco Malfoy en el mismo instante en el que vio como éste le daba un dulce beso en la mano, a la castaña que le robaba tantos suspiros. Pero afortunadamente, Ron se lo impidió al ver pasar al profesor Snape cerca de ellos, con quién Draco se fue de allí.

Hermione entró por el retrato a la sala común de Gryffindor y se acomodó en un sillón cerca de la chimenea, mientras Ron calmaba a un Harry enfurecido por los celos, y poco después subían también a la sala común. Hermione levantó la vista al oír que alguien se acercaba y sorprendida se lanzó a los brazos de sus amigos, haciendo que al ojiverde se le olvidará por el momento todo lo que acababa de ver… y sentir.

-¿pero qué hacéis aquí tan pronto chicos?- dijo sonriente y entusiasmada Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa tan pocas ganas tenias de vernos que te parece pronto?- dijo Ron fingiendo estar ofendido.

-¡oh¡Ronald¡No seas tonto¡claro que os he echado de menos!- Y, bueno¿que habéis hecho estas vacaciones?- dijo la castaña después de que los tres amigos se sentaran en el sofá más cercano.

- pues nada, jugamos al quidditch, probamos nuevos sortilegios Weasley….- Ron hablaba y hablaba, mientras Harry se había quedado embobado mirando a Hermione, y ésta, que se empezaba a aburrir con el relato de su amigo decidió interrumpirle:

-Ron, espera…, Harry….- nadie respondía

-¡Harry!

-¿Qué?- dijo este saliendo de sus pensamientos que incluían un desagradable Draco Malfoy y la chica a la que tenia en frente.

-¿Se puede saber en que piensas y por qué no hablas?- respondió algo molesta Hermione, quien se derritió cuando sus ojos entraron en contacto con los de él.

- nada, pensaba en…., Hermione¿qué has hecho TÚ estas vacaciones?- pregunto enfadado el joven Potter de ojazos verdes.

-¿Yo?..., nnnana nada… ¿Por?-

-por nada…. ¬¬¿qué os apetece hacer?- cambió Harry de conversación tan rápido como la cicatriz de su frente (N/A: por si no me he explicado bien…, rápido como un rayo)

Después de eso bajaron a cenar al gran comedor, y después de innumerables charlas, a veces monólogos, entre Hermione y Ron se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar, en un momento en el que Ron había subido a su habitación a buscar una carta que enviar vía lechuza, Hermione que ya estaba harta, cogió aire y se dispuso a desahogarse:

-Harry¿se puede saber que te pasa conmigo?

-a mi nna nada.

- ¡si ya¡Y yo soy astronauta, no te digo...!- Hermione decidió calmarse un poco y continuó:

-dímelo por favor…

-¿y de que serviría eh, para que luego vayas corriendo a contárselo a tu noviecito ¿noo?- explotó enfurecido, aunque no violento, Harry.

-¿de qué hablas?- respondió incrédula la castaña.

- ¡pues de que estoy harto¡harto de que pases más tiempo con tu noviecito y queridísimo Draco Malfoy que conmigo, harto de ti, de tu mirada, de quedarme embobado mirándote, de sólo poder pensar en ti, de echarte de menos en cuanto no estas a mi lado, de….- pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que Hermione que se había quedado con la boca abierta, cuando su Harry dijo la palabra noviecito seguido de Draco, y más aún ante la inesperada (por parte de ambos) declaración de su mejor amigo…. Cuando reaccionó le cerró la boca a su "amigo" con un dulce y tierno beso, que por desgracia no duró mucho.

-¿qu qué ha sido eso?- dijo un nervioso, sorprendido y feliz Harry Potter.

-un beso.

-¿y por qué lo has hecho?

-porque te quiero- dijo acercándose peligrosamente y plantándole otro pequeño beso- porque te adoro, y porque estoy locamente enamorada de ti- todo dicho entre beso y beso.

-¿Pero explícame una cosa?-paro de besarlo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Draco Malfoy y yo¿de donde sale esa loca idea?

-Pues veras…., yo y Ron, cuando veníamos a verte…, te vimos con él y….., vi como te daba un beso en la mano,y yo… pensé…..- que tontería…., Yo también te quiero mucho Hermione.

Ella sólo pudo sonreírle y en este caso fue Harry quien le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y añadió:

-Te quiero más que a mi vida- y la volvió a besar, esta vez fue un beso más apasionado, con mucho amor, pero que no dejaba de ser un beso tierno y dulce…., el primero de muchos parecidos.

-Siento haber tardado tanto es que…- decía Ron mientras bajaba por las escaleras de su habitación- ¡Madre santa¡Si que habéis aprovechado bien mi ausencia!

Harry y Hermione se separaron y aunque algo sonrojados, sonrieron a su amigo sin separarse del abrazo que los unía y éste les devolvió la sonrisa.

Espero que haya gustado, lamentablemente para mí, tuve muy buena competencia y no gané, de hecho el mío no era el candidato favorito ni para mí misma (aunque no por ello me dejaba de gustar, sino xa q lo abria escrito?)

besos

Eldanar


End file.
